


Let Me Not Forgive

by RavennaNightcrown



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Gen, and how adam and eve defined her as margy, margy as eve as margy dealing with the aftermath of kaspar's death, vague court end setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaNightcrown/pseuds/RavennaNightcrown
Summary: Margarita mourns Kaspar.And there is Eve, who mourns for what she became, what she was, and what she could have been..Alternatively, Margarita deals with her feelings in the wake of Kaspar's death and her memories as Eve.
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Not Forgive

The sky was gloomy, and even through her black veil she could see the large grey clouds overhead threatening a downpour. If Margarita didn’t know any better, she would have claimed that the skies were mourning with her.

And then there was that familiar flash of lightning, bright streaks of white with the slightest hint of green racing across the heavens.

The loud rumble of thunder that soon followed proved to be the escort of a violent thunderstorm. Raising a hand up to keep her veil from being wet, she found her vision blocked by the protective shade of an umbrella.

“Or do you want the rain all over you, so that no one would see your tears?”

Tears? Had she ever cried for anyone? Margarita couldn’t remember. _Eve_ on the other hand… “No… thank you.”

Kaspar hadn’t deserved any of her tears, not after everything, for no self-respecting creature would mourn her dearly departed husband, true scum of the earth that he was. But still why, why did this rain of tears unshed and everyone and everything grieve for _him_ in her stead? Was it because she loved him so much? So so much that seeing him in eternal rest whilst in his mistress’s arms tore every fiber of her being apart, that even after years her chest throbbed with a pain that hardly numbed?

“No…” She took slow and deep breaths, hoping to keep the sorrowful sound that threatened to spill from her throat inside her. But she couldn’t.

> She had loved him.
> 
> Even if it was a false love, born of sweet honeyed dreams and fading memories.

A sardonic smile graced her lips. How ironic was it that between the two of them, Kaspar was never the true liar? He had never promised her anything, not a single act of sincerity, much less a vow of love. It had always been her puppeteering him—that version of him that loved her—into saying words that made her heart flutter, into leaving touches that made her skin flush up to the tips of her ears.

It had _always_ been Margarita who was the liar.

She had always known… and yet she had hoped that their marriage of convenience would bloom into something more. They had been good childhood friends after all. Who would have known that such an amicable history would twist into something so cruel?

If Yukina Freezis were still alive, perhaps she’d write a fairy tale about her.

* * *

_There was a witch who drifted through time, granted endless second chances by the gods. Each time she had no memory, yet each time she knew she was searching for him._

_One time, she found him._

_She was a doctor’s daughter, and he was a marquis’ son._

_Through their families’ wishes they were bound, but the old memories of him were buried in sleep._

_Such a poor and lonely bride the girl became: a mansion and a fortune to her name, and yet only her fantasies as company._

_Still she had believed that one day her prince would awaken, and he would grant her the happiness she so dreamed of._

_And when they would meet again, he would tell her the same words he had promised before: “When everything’s over with, let’s marry in Held’s Forest.”_

* * *

But witches don’t get happy endings in fairy tales.

> She was doomed to a cursed existence of loving Adam.
> 
> Even if only a substitute.

Margarita knew this, for how else would she be unable to attain what little happiness Eve was granted, when all she did was try her best to imitate her past virtues and mistakes? It could only be punishment.

“Adam…” she whispered, as her cold lifeless hands tried to reach out to the Levin cross serving as a grave marker, as if the cold granite would provide a semblance of comfort Kaspar never gave her, only to be shaken out of her attempt by a lit cigarette butt falling onto Kaspar’s engraved name.

“May-may! You shouldn’t disrespect the dead!” The gods may not agree with that social rule though, Margarita thought, for he was the most despicable soul. Even the Master of the Hellish Yard might refuse him.

The woman beside her laughed. “But Kas liked his tobacco when he was alive, right? Hahahaha!”

She covered her nose. “At least put it out, the smoke is bad.” There she goes again, playing the perfect doctor’s daughter.

Mayrana obliged by stomping her heel repeatedly on the grave. “There, there.”

Horrified, Margarita tried to stop her, only to find herself to be the one stepping on the wet stone this time.

The other woman smirked at her, “Ah, Margy~ You should have told me you wanted to do it yourself.”

She flushed, stuttering out an “I—” before breaking out into soft fits of laughter. _Kaspar had deserved every bit of this, and then some._

“It’s probably time, don’t you think?” Mayrana started, although the voice was that of a different woman who had the same face.

“Time for what?”

The red woman only smiled.

“Ah, yes…”

_Gods above and fellow demons below…_

“It is time to start the trial.”

_Nowhere you may be…_

_Please…_

_Let me hate._

_Let me **not** forgive him._


End file.
